Revenge is Sweet
by TatteredAngel42
Summary: Imagine your life going from your average day to hanging out at a top secret base filled with gigantic alien robots. Sounds pretty fun, right? Now, imagine this is all because the 'bad guys' stormed through your house and effectively squished your family into gooey chunks. Yeah, that's what I thought. My name is Phoenix Ann White and I am here to execute revenge for my family.
1. Preview

Imagine your life going from your average day to hanging out at a top secret base filled with gigantic alien robots. Sounds pretty fun, right? Now, imagine this is all because the 'bad guys' stormed through your house and effectively squished your family into gooey chunks. Yeah, that's what I thought. My name is Phoenix Ann White and I am here to execute revenge for my family, and no one will get in my way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Greetings to all of the fanfiction readers out there. This is my first time making a fanfiction, so please don't hate to bad. I just wanted to post this small paragraph to see how many views I would get. I don't want to make a fiction that no one would read. Please tell me if this story sounds interesting or not. If this story does become liked I will try my hardest to update every Tuesday. Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


	2. Comprehending my Situation

Hello and a huge thank you to Textau and nighthawk for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. This first chapter isn't to long because it's explaining how Phoenix got into this situation. I know it's not going to be the best story, but I hope I don't disappoint. Well, enough of me rambling on.

Disclaimer: I don't anything besides Phoenix and her dead family.  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was around 6 pm and dark out. Here in Maine, we just got over a ice storm. Seeing as it was the weekend and we couldn't go anywheres it was a PJ day. My fire brick red hair was brushed and tied into a low pony tail. I was currently dressed up in my pajamas. My pants were all black with maroon, dark red, pale yellow and white plaid stripes. I wore a dark red shirt that had a white T-Rex on it saying: "Rawr means I Love you in dinosaur." Right now I had to take out my German shepherd, Diablo.

"Phoenix are you taking the dog out or what?" My mom called out from the kitchen.

"I'm coming mom!" I shouted back. Slipping on my brown leather army boots and my black north face fleece I scrambled to the front door. "Oh! My hat and mittens." I muttered. I quickly grabbed my knitted cream white panda hat that had black and white Pom poms for ears, a small black rounded triangle knitted in for a nose, black knitted spots and sliver bears for eyes. I slipped on my knitted matching white fingerless gloves.

Diablo trotted up to me with the leash in his mouth. "Oh, hey boy. Ready to go outside?" I grabbed the leash from him and hooked it onto his collar. "I'll be right back, mom!" I called out and walked outside. Despite the snow it was really warm out, and slick. I nearly fell of my rear just walking out. "Woah, boy!" Diablo pulled me across the yard and towards the edge of the woods. "Diablo no! It's dark and I can't see for shit." I'm sliding all over the place, trying to keep my balance.

That's when I heard it, the sound of a plane or jet of some sort. Peering through the trees I saw a military jet of some sort fly in pretty close, scratch the he's diving straight at my house! At the last second it curves and transformers? "What the hell?" I whisper. That once jet is now a huge ass robot. Automatically Diablo begins to jump around and bark and snarl at the freaky thing. I begin to yell at my parents to get some where's safe, even though they can't hear me. Once it was fully into robot mode it seemed to have a hard time staying up right.

It waved its arms about in attempt to stay balanced, however it couldn't. The works seemed to go in slowly-mo as the ginormous silver jet alien slipped on the icy yard and fell onto it's back, right on my house. By now I was on my knees screaming bloody murder. "Noooooooo! No, no nooooooo!" I cried out so much that my voice cracked and it burned to scream any more. Hot, salty tears poured out of my hazel eyes as I scrambled to get to my house. I didn't get to far. The silver monster scooped me up and brought me to eye level. Its metal face was hideous and its eyes were glowing red.

"Where is it?" It screamed in a scratchy voice. "Where is the relic you pitiful human!" It shook me, but got no response.

"Dead, they're all dead. You kill them, crushed them! They're dead!" I screamed and wailed in its face. I was in hysterics. As it gripped me tighter I only screamed more, thrashing about and clawing at its cold, metal hands.

"Oh stop your screaming and wiggling you little insect." It sneered. "Now, tell me where the- oof!" It stumbled forward and let me go. I was sent flying into the air, death awaiting to snatch me as soon as I splatter against the icy ground. Sadly, today wasn't deaths day. Another pair of giant metal hands caught me mid flight.

"Gotcha!" A not so scratchy and more feminine voice cooed at me. Uncapping it's hands, it peered down at me. A slim, female like face with glowing blue eyes peered at me. "Are you okay?" 'She' asked. I let out a choked sob and nodded. Looking back, the she alien called out. "Prime, she's okay!" A deeper, more baritone voice answered.

"Arcee bring her to Ratchet. We will finish up here." Arcee gave a curt nod and began to move. I clung on to her hands tightly, sobbing and trying to get ahold of myself. It was to much, I couldn't handle the stress and pressure anymore. So, I blacked out.


	3. Waking up to the truth

Holy crap! I'm so sorry that I disappeared for a whole week. I was having a hard time with this chapter and rewrote it to many times to count. I'm busy with school starting up again and stuff that I lost track of time. I'll make it up to you guys some how. A huge thanks to 2211Nighthawk, KandiKat013, Ratchet's Sparkling, Skyress98, TexTau, TheGhost129 and Demoness Gone Insane for following/favoriting.

This is not a Transformers Prime fanfiction, I just couldn't think of any other reason as to why StarScream would squish her house. I didn't want my fanfic to be like others, having the girl instantly be classified as part Cybertronian. Who knows, I think I have plans bubbling in my head for it anyways.

Also, I do write my stories on the IPad so if I have any spelling errors it's most likely due to autocorrect. I scanned over my posted chapter and realized I have a few confusing words in there. Sorry about that, it's hard to catch sometimes -_-' Enough of my blabbering...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't anything besides Phoenix and her dead family.  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I gave a pained groan as reality began to catch up with me. My senses were slowly awakening and I could feel myself wake up. My waist feels like many mini, blunt knives kept poking me. Fluttering my eyes open to adjust to the bright light, I used my elbows to prop myself up. "Ah, you're finally awake." A voice chimed at me. Swiveling my gaze towards the speaker, I analyzed him. It was an older man with shaggy brown grey hair that matched his little goatee. His eyes a crystal blue. The man dressed in a formal doctors attire. Vibrant yellow-green button up shirt, bright red tie, khakis and a white lab coat. I cocked my head to the right, confusion written all over my face.

"Uhhh..." Was the only thing I could come up with. Finally my brain kicked on and I started to speak. "Where am I?" I questioned and looked around. The doctor walked over to my bed and began to check me over.

"My med lab. It seems you passed out when we rescued you from StarScream. My name is Doctor Ratchet." He replied while checking my eyes. "Yup, eyes are fine." He muttered and scribbled something down on his paper.

"What the heck is a Med bay, or better yet, what is a StarScream?" I blinked as my brain tried to figure out my own question.

"Med bay is your human equivalence to a hospital. StarScream is the Decepticon SIC that destroyed your home." The last part was stated in a dull whisper. Then I began to remember. Everything that happened that night hit me like a brick wall. I blinked once and tried to wrap my head around my family's death. Dead, as in no more. How can I live if I don't have my family? What was I going to do, what was going to happen to me, how can they be dead? These thoughts traveled in vicious circles, tearing up my head.

"Oh.." Was the only answer I could give. My body felt numb and I couldn't figure out my emotions. I couldn't tell if I was sad, angry, depressed, in pain, regretful... nothing. I was just, nothing.

"I am truly sorry, Miss. White. My team and I, we never intended on having this happen to you." The doctor murmured. I gave him a blank look. A smile smile crack on my face before I exploded in laughter. I held my sides painfully as I laughed. Calming myself down I gasped for air.

"This is great, good job. You have great acting skills, ya know that? Okay, okay, this is funny. Great prank by the way. Huge ass aliens walking around Earth and smashing families, great prank idea. Come on out Mom!" Doctor Ratchet gave me a worried look as I was met with silence. "Mom! Dad? A-alex?" I called out, my eyes darting around and just waiting to see their faces again. "Trent?" I whispered.

"Miss. White, I can assure you this is no prank. As much as I would love it to be, it's not. Your family is dead." Ratchet tried to explain. I growled out at him and slammed my fist onto the bed. Tears filling the brims of my eyes as I ground my teeth.

"No!" I screamed, closing my eyes shut and shaking my head. "No! You're wrong! They're not dead, they can't be dead. It's my family, they can't die. Okay! They can't die!" Instantly denial flooded me. It wasn't true ether way. How could my family die? That wasn't possible. A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder and slowly pulled me into a warm embrace. I chocked on a sob, shutting my eyes tightly and whimpering as my worst fear came true. I am alone.

"Shhh...it's alright. Everything will be fine." Doctor Ratchet murmured. A tiny prick on my neck caused me to yelp. "Shh..." He soothed before injecting me with something. Soon after I felt my body becoming heavy. My train of thought crashing as black spots popped around my vision. I was tired, no I was exhausted. Slowly shutting my eyes I began to drift into unwanted slumber.

~Ratchets P.O.V.~

The human female was in hysterics. First she thought it was a prank and now she was clinging to me for dear life. The poor femme was in to much distress, so I sedated her. I didn't know what else to do, comforting children isn't my forte. I let out a stressed groan before deactivating my holoform. I shifted around and began to take my true form, stretching to ease the tension of being folded up for half the day.

The hissing of my med. bay doors alerted me that someone was coming. Tiny foot steps echoed until they came to a stop. I glanced down and saw it was William Lennox. "How is she?" He asked. I shook my head and gave a small frown.

"Not very well. Physically wise she will recover with ease, emotionally I cannot say. Phoenix thought that this was some kinda of sick prank. Laughing about it while trying to coax her family out of hiding. When I told her this was no prank she lost it, her heart rate was out of control and if she cried anymore she was going to make herself sick. I had to sedate her." I explained with a grim tone. This girl has done nothing wrong, and yet she is to live knowing that her family has moved on without her. William gave a curt nod, pulling out some files and handing a couple to me.

"So far she has no other family. Both parents were only children, so no uncles or aunts. Grandparents on the father side are deceased, grandfather on the mother side is dead. Her only living grandmother has alzheimer's and isn't capable of taking care of her. The court is favoring putting her in an orphanage, but with the age she's at she doesn't have a good chance of getting adopted." Lennox grumbled the last part, clearly not liking the situation she's in. Nether was I. "She knows about your existence and we can't have her blabbing about that. Our best option is to keep her at base."

"W-what! What do you mean keep her on base! She's a fifteen year old girl. Plus, we're moving bases in three weeks. We can't ship her over to some deserted island." I exclaimed. Lennox simply shrugged and handed more some more files. I took them and stored them in my subspace, I'll get to them later.

"Well, Optimus suggested it and so far we have no better options. Tomorrow, Prime plans on introducing her to the team. Everyone is required to be in their holoform sat hanger one by 11:30am sharp." He explained. I pinched the bridge of my 'nose' with my digits and sighed. I'm going to have to com Prime about this. I just nodded and waved my servos.

"Alright, now shoo. I have things to do." I grumped. Will shrugged and walked away. My optics flickered over to the recharging human. "What are we to do with you?" I mused in a low whisper.

~Normal P.O.V.~

When I awoke my brain and body was much nicer to me this time. I could remember what I was doing in the god ugly bed, why my body still felt a bit sore and why my parents aren't here. Before I could revel in my misery Doctor Ratchet came in. He did the usual check up, making sure everything was functioning just fine and such. I just sat there, staring into space as my mind drifted away. I was snapped out of dream world when Doctor Ratchet called my name. "Phoenix, are you listening?" He asked. I shook my head no. Ratchet huffed and repeated it again. "You are meeting new people today, do you think you can handle that." I shrugged before giving him a slow nod.

I didn't want to talk, I felt no need to. All will power to do anything wasn't in me. I just had no motivation. Ratchet helped guid me with preparing myself. Of course, I showered and changed myself. He just motivated me to move. Once I was all ready to go Doctor Ratchet guided me through the base. Swarms of people all dressed in the same military get up, running around and shouting random things as they did so. Some were having a conversation, other appeared to be working. " Here we are, hanger one." Ratchet gave me a small smile.

Multiple cars drove into the large building. All extremely expensive cars that I would never be able to touch, let alone own. The cars ranged from Peterbilt, GMC top kick truck, badass motorcycles and many pretty sports cars. Those instantly lifted my gloom as a Camaro, two Lamborghini and some other fancy ass cars drove in. I gaped at them and turned to Ratchet. "Why does the military get to have sexy ass cars!" Ratchet merely scoffed, providing no other answer.

Once they were all parked people began to exit the vehicles. A tall and well built man with brown, shave cut hair walked up to me. He wore a white wife beater with a dark blue leather jacket that had red decal flames, matching his Peterbilt. He also wore dark jeans and army boots. The man stood a few feet away and gave me a small smile. "Hello Miss. White. I am Optimus Prime and this is my team." He said with an overwhelming deep and baritone voice. I could barely squeak out my statement.

"Phoenix, you uh can call me Phoenix." I stuttered out. Optimus gave a small nod before continuing.

"My Second in Command, Prowl. My first lieutenant, Jazz. My weapon specialist, IronHide. Our Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet. Our scientist, Wheeljack. Our spy, Mirage. Our twin front liners, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Our scout, Bumblebee. The triplets, Elita-One, Arcee and Chromia and the other twins, Skids and Mudflap." I was soaking in all the information when three more guys stepped out. "This is Major William Lennox, Robert Epps and Fig." After that everyone began to mingle, mostly trying to talk to me. I stayed near Ratchet, unsure how to react or what to say. I was never in the spot light so when people crowd me I get a bit awkward.

Soon enough I began to warm up to the others, chatting amongst ourselves. Optimus came up to me, along with the triplets. "Phoenix, you are going to be staying here for awhile, while we figure out what to do with you. With that being said, I have placed the triplets as your new guardians. Elita-one, Arcee, Chromia, meet Phoenix." I gave them a shy wave and smile. Arcee looked past it and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the family!" She cheered. Elita-one and Chromia joined in the hugging. All the while my mind was swimming from today's events. I'm going to be living on a military base with triplets to look after me. I wonder what mom would say...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry for such a crappy chapter. I had no clue how to write this. No matter what I did I didn't like it. I promise the next one will be much better. I failed you and I'm sorry. Expect better next chapter when I know what I'm doing -_-'


End file.
